Eavesdropping
by Muldoon22
Summary: An alternate version of Book Club Spying. The girls listen in.


Bruce, Clint, Steve, Thor and Tony sat in Tony's drinking room in Stark Tower.

"I'm telling you, Cap. Films are much, much better today. I'm sure you'll like them." Clint pitched.

"Well, Barton, you could be right. That new Star Voyage or whatever looks nifty."

"_Star Trek_. I recommend you check out _The Original Series_, _Next Generation_, _Voyager_, _Deep Space Nine_ and _Enterprise_ TV series, as well as the new 2009 one before seeing this." Bruce chimed in.

"Fun fact: Bruce Banner is a closet Trekkie." Tony said, amused.

"Was a fan since I was little." Bruce replied."Anything sci-fi really. _Star Trek, Doctor Who, Knight Rider._"

"_Knight Rider_ was not sci-fi." Tony declared.

"Stark, there was a talking car. A talking car." Clint said.

"Cars can talk?!" Steve said aghast.

The men laughed, masking the giggles coming from the door, where Pepper, Bobbi, Natasha, Jane and Betty hid behind, eavesdropping.

"Lord Steven, I believe that to be merely a television program." Thor reassured.

"I was gonna say. Technology is getting quite advanced."

"So, Bird Boy, how's that little FWB with Bobbi going?"

"Stark, you're treading into dangerous territory." Clint warned.

"FWB?" Steve asked Bruce.

"Short for friends with benefits."

"Ah. Friends with benefits?"

"Sex without any emotional effects. You're free to date whoever."

"I see."

"Come on, Barton. Give us something."

The women listened closely.

"All I can say is that she is a very great girl. She's great with a bow. And she's spectacular handling the arrow, if you know what I mean."

The men minus Thor and Steve chuckled. The women looked at Bobbi.

"He's great in the sack as well." she whispered.

"Since we're discussing sexual relations, how's you and Pepper?"

"Me and Pepper are great. The sex is phenomenal."

"Dammit, Tony." Pepper muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe The Lord of Thunder makes a clap in the sack himself. How bout it, Thor? How's you and Jane?"

"Lady Jane is comfortable hugging onto me while we sleep. I am fine with that."

"So, no fooling around?" Tony asked, a bit disappointed.

"Not unless she allows it. When she does, i'll comply. And it will as you'd put it, blow her mind."

Pepper had to clasp a hand over Natasha's mouth to prevent her from laughing, as it would give them away.

"He respects my decisions. I'll give him the best night of his life when the time comes." Jane added.

"Brucey boy, what about you and Betty?" Clint continued on.

"Pretty much like Thor and Jane. We're afraid too much intimacy will bring the other guy out, so we find other means of romance."

Betty smiled.

"So essentially BJ's." Tony summarized. Betty's jaw dropped as Bruce spat out his drink. "Stark! Thin ice!" he semi-shouted.

Tony backed down. "And that leads us to Golden Boy here."

Natasha leaned in a bit further.

"Still single."

"Really? I'm shocked. What about Red? You've been giving her some very interested looks."

"You mean Natasha? I don't think she likes me. She's kinda short with me and only sees me as "Captain". I wish she did, though. She's the closest I've found to be someone I could be in a relationship with. But he doesn't see things that way, so I'm essentially a little fish in a big pond in the relationship world. But no one would want someone like me. I'm so impaired with today's world, they'd think I was stupid. Why try?"

The room turned solemn as Natasha listened with intrigue and shame. She was very attracted to Steve and felt ashamed about giving him the wrong impression.

"Perhaps you should attempt forwarding devices of intention." Thor suggested.

"Yeah, like a love note or something." Bruce added.

"I slipped one under her door last week. I think she discarded it. So I knew she wasn't interested."

"So you're not going to try and ask Natasha out?" Tony asked with legitimate disappointment.

"Why take a shot at the impossible? She'll never say yes." and with that, Steve took a swig of bourbon.

The girls backed away from the door. They were shocked Steve gave up so easily. Natasha stood up and produced the note from her pocket. Pepper grabbed Natasha's hand and dragged her into a nearby room, with Bobbi, Jane and Betty following.

"You got it and never replied?" Bobbi asked.

"I didn't know who it was from." Natasha defended. "I thought it was Tony messing with me."

"What does it say?" Jane asked.

Pepper swiped it and read.

_"Natasha, I want to use this letter to declare something: I like you. No hiding. No dodging the main point, I decided to just say it. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, you made my heart beat faster than it had in a long time. You grace and your stamina makes me admire you as a warrior. Your beauty and your wit makes me admire you as a woman. All that combined makes me desire you. I can only pray you feel the same way. If you do, I hope you reply to this, if you can figure out who I am. If you don't, I'll respect your decision and won't push anymore. Just know that if its a yes, you'd own my heart completely and would always receive the attention you deserve. Sincerely, your admirer."_

"That's the most beautiful thing I ever heard." Betty said, wiping away a tear.

"I always heard Steve was poetic." Bobbi concurred.

"Now it's obvious: you gotta say yes. Unless, you don't like him?" Pepper asked.

"Is that a serious question? Of course I like him, I _adore _him."

"Then tell him that!" Jane exclaimed. The door to the drinking room opened and the girls peeked around the doorway to see who it was. It was Steve and Bruce, who were volunteered to get more ice. The girls pushed Natasha out the door and ordered him to go after him

"You go ahead, I'm gonna run to my room for a second." Bruce said.

Natasha waited until Bruce turned left to run after Steve. He heard the footsteps and turned around just as she tackled him to the ground.

"Miss Romanoff, what is going on?" he asked.

She unfolded the letter and showed it to him. "This was you?"

Steve's eyes widened. "So you did get it?"

"Yes. I just didn't know it was you."

"I thought you didn't like me."

She laughed. "Oh, Steve, you're adorable when you're dumb." and leaned in to kiss him.

Stark exited the drinking room. "Where is that damn ice?"

He turned to see the two on the ground. He smiled. "William Tell, fetch a camera, this is something we're gonna have to document."

_fin_


End file.
